


The Liberated Forces of Winter

by MemberOfTheFates



Series: Kindred Spirits Against All Odds [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Bonding/Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, I'm good at talking, Mental Instability, Mild Language, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Not so much humor in this one, Post-Book 15: Skin Game, Talking, The Winter Mantle - Freeform, White Court of Vampires, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemberOfTheFates/pseuds/MemberOfTheFates
Summary: Its was five months ago that the White Council and the White Court nearly destroyed each other in the wake of a devious plan and several misunderstandings. I managed to keep them from starting a war, but a lot of problems remain. Lara is still not finished with Thomas, Maggie doesn’t like it to be kept in the dark, the Winter Knight is more restless than ever and on top of that Mab decides to send me on a shady mission to prove my loyalty and destroy a starting revolt among her people. And then there’s the fact that I have to work together with Molly Carpenter if I want to avoid the wrath of the Queen of Air and Darkness.
Series: Kindred Spirits Against All Odds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Turning point

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of an ongoing series I started to write this year. It's probably best if you read the first part before reading this one, but it's not entirely necessary. I decided to continue this because there is still no release date for the next book and I have to do something with my time until then. Again, please tell me if there are any errors, also concerning the tags or ratings. This is the second work I ever posted and English isn't my first language so I hope you can forgive me a few mistakes. It would be great to get some feedback, positive or negative and if you just want to talk about the Dresden Files or complain about release dates I'm also happy to answer. This will probably have around twelve chapters and I have them planned out already, but of course writing them will take a few days. I try to be quick with it. Until then: Keep reading and writing Dresden Files fics. I am always happy to see something new and I'll try to contribute with this.

“You know, it’s not going to solve itself if you just keep ignoring it.” My brother says for probably the fifth time since this morning.

“Shut up.” I say because I think in this particular case ignoring the problem is far better than dealing with the consequences.

We are in Thomas’ new car, that he had to buy because I basically destroyed his last one. It wasn’t entirely my fault, even though it’s true that I grilled not only the battery but also the entire electronic systems. It’s also true that if the White Court and the White Council hadn’t decided to start a completely unnecessary quarrel with each other it never would have come to this.

The new car is less flashy than the BMW he drove before. Maybe he learnt from past mistakes because this one is basically wizardproof. Thomas got a few tips from our grandfather who seems to be an expert when it comes to keeping cars alive for years while simultaneously wielding strong magic. Ebenezar was glad to introduce my brother to a few mechanics that were used to slightly strange orders and didn’t ask to many questions. The result is that I can ride shotgun for more than ten minutes without destroying any major systems.

Thomas lets out an annoyed snort. “If you would just talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” I reply curtly. “I haven’t used the Winter powers in months. End of story.”

“Exactly!” he snaps and hits the steering wheel with his palm. “You keep ignoring this and that’s not good. It will come for you when you expect it the least. You have to learn how to control the Winter, not how to turn a blind eye to it while you hope that you never have to concern yourself with it again.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” I clench my teeth and keep staring out of the window.

He mutters something under his breath that’s probably an insult, but fortunately drops the topic.

I hate to discuss this with him. Of course I know he just wants to help, but I simply don’t want to think about it. Fortunately Mab hasn’t contacted me since the events in the summer and I had no reason to use the Winter powers. At the moment I am pretty good at ignoring them. I’m well aware the Winter mantle won’t just disappear, but I also think that I don’t have to concern myself with it if it’s not entirely necessary.

The last few months were pretty good. I had a few not too dangerous jobs that brought in a bit of money for the rent. Thomas and I found another flat, this time a bigger one with more than two rooms, so it’s a lot easier to live with him than the last time we were roommates. We thought it would be wise to stick together for now, especially because Lara still sends spies after him, in the hope that he changes his mind, which I am pretty good at getting rid of and I need someone to walk Mouse when I’m too lazy to do it myself. So each of us benefits from it.

Maggie visits often and her relationship to Thomas has grown as much as her relationship to me. Even though one thing where they agree every time is when its concerning making fun of me. It gets a little bit annoying.

Outside the first snowflakes fall from the sky. The roads are already covered in white, and it’s this time of the year when you are not sure if its finally winter or if the summer decides to come back for a few days because the sun is still strong enough. I personally don’t think the summer got a chance. Its already freezing outside. I also happen to know the Queen of Air and Darkness and she isn’t someone that lets a few sun rays come between her and her favorite season of the year.

And then there is this certainty that I can feel with every breath of cold air outside. No matter how much I want to suppress the feeling, the Winter Knight is in his element. And he knows it.

Thomas steers the car around a corner and we park in front of Maggie’s school. Its half past one and she should be out any minute now.

It was already eleven pm when Michael called last night. Thomas had gone out and I enjoyed a rare undisturbed evening with a good book and a few of Mac’s beers when the phone rang. Michael sounded worried and promptly explained why. Apparently Charity’s father, who lived in Florida, died last night and Charity was the only remaining relative. That’s why the Carpenters had no choice but to take the first flight in the morning to arrange the funeral. Michael asked me to take care of Maggie for the week, a task I immediately agreed to with great enthusiasm even though the circumstances were sad. I always look forward to spending time with my daughter.

“What did you say, when the school ends?” Thomas asks and looks at the dashboard clock.

“She should be out every minute.” I say.

We wait another ten minutes in the car and watch as the children leave the school before I decide to open the door. “We can wait inside. She’s probably just late.” I say and step onto the street.

Thomas nods and gets out as well.

A thin layer of ice coats the sidewalk when we walk to the school door, but neither of us slips. My brother because he is a White Court vampire and it’s not in his nature to stumble around uncoordinated and I because as I said: The Winter Knight is in his element. That’s an ability I unfortunately can’t ignore.

We enter the School building through the front door and look around. The corridors are mostly deserted. Most of the children already left and I am pretty sure we haven’t missed her outside. It would be hard with the enormous foo dog that follows her everywhere.

“Wait here in case she shows up.” I say to my brother and he nods.

I start towards the administration office. Michael didn’t tell me where her last lesson is, so that’s the only way of finding out where she is.

The woman behind the desk darts a disapproving look at my duster but is quick to inform me that Maggie was already picked up by a relative. As soon as the words are out a cold shiver runs down my spine.

“Who picked her up?” I snap.

She frowns at me, but begins to type something on her keyboard. “Molly Carpenter.” She says after a moment. “Foster sister, it says here.”

I suppress the urge to smash my fist into the wooden desk in front of me and thank her through gritted teeth, after assuring her that there is no problem with Molly Carpenter. It would benefit no one to get the police involved in this.

It takes me ten seconds back to the front door and a lot of restraint to not damage any school property on the way. “We are leaving.” I say curtly to my brother and push open the doors.

Thomas hurries after me. “What’s going on?” he asks. “Where is she?”

“Molly picked her up.” I reply and stalk back towards the car.

Thomas curses. “Harry wait-“

“No, we have to find her! Who knows what she plans!” I snap without looking at him.

His hand grabs my arm in a tight grip that forces me to stop in my tracks. “Harry. There is Mouse.” He says calmly.

I whirl around and he is right. Mouse comes running around the corner of the school building, barking furiously. He stops ten feet from me, barks again and turns around before running back into the direction he came from. Thomas and I follow him without hesitation.

I pull my blasting rod from my duster while running. You can never know.

The air is cold and if I wasn't the Winter Knight I probably would’ve been out of breath by the time we reach the playground behind the school.

I skid to a stop next to a few bare trees and take a deep breath to calm myself. Maggie sits on one of the swings, while Molly stands behind her and pushes her. My daughter laughs each time she gets higher into the air.

Molly doesn’t wear a coat, not even for appearances sake. She is in jeans and a T-Shirt and would probably die within minutes in this cold if she wasn’t the Winter Lady. She never was very subtle. Her hair is a dark midnight blue and her boots are the kind that are good for kicking in doors but terribly uncomfortable if it comes to anything like walking.

I take a cautious step forward. I can feel Thomas’s presence beside me. He radiates a cold aura of anger.

“Molly.” I say and the Winter Lady turns around to look at me.

“Oh you are here. Good.” She says and smiles a bit as if the past few months didn’t even happen.

She takes a step back and Maggie swings a few more times before she slows down and hops to the ground. “Dad!” she shouts and runs over. I don’t know exactly when she started to call me that, but it sends a spark of happiness through me every time. Molly lets her go without protest.

Maggie jumps into my arms and I catch her without taking my gaze off Molly. “Are you okay, Maggie?” I ask.

She pulls back a little to look at me and frowns. “Yes, why shouldn’t I be? Molly picked me up. I haven’t seen her in months, isn’t that cool?”

I make a nondescript sound and finally take my eyes off Molly to look into my daughters. “Maggie, I explain it to you later, but for now I want you to go with Thomas.”

Her frown gets a little bit deeper and she looks from me to Molly. “Why? Is something wrong?”

“I promise I explain it to you later. Please do this for me?” I reply. I can’t worry about her when I have to deal with Molly. Even the thought of her getting hurt makes me wish I could release the Winter Knight right here and now, and everyone knows that’s not the best idea.

After a few seconds she nods. “Okay.” She turns around one more time. “Bye Molly.”

Molly winks at her. “Bye Maggie.”

Thomas looks at me. “Are you sure?”

I nod grimly. “We meet at the flat.” I say. “Take Mouse with you.”

He looks like he wants to argue, but refrains from it after a moment and simply takes Maggie’s hand in his. “Come on, we can get pizza on the way.”

“Cool! I want pineapple on mine!” Maggie replies and jumps up and down excited.

My brother grimaces disgusted. “You are not normal, child.” he mutters and leads her away into the direction of the car.

Mouse follows them without turning his back to Molly.

I wait until they disappeared around the building before I speak. “Don’t _ever _get near her again without my permission.” I say with suppressed anger in my voice.

She raises a brow at me. “I think I have every right to see her. She is my family too.” 

“You forfeited your right to have contact to my daughter, the moment you decided it’s okay to murder innocent people.” I snap at her.

“Oh, Harry don’t be so dramatic. You killed before.” She replies bored. “Besides, you trust the vampire with her. Hate to tell you, but he is no saint either.”

“We are not talking about him right now.” I reply curtly because I don’t have to justify trusting my brother in front of her. Thomas would never hurt Maggie. He adores her. He also wasn’t the one who betrayed me and tried to start a war so I lose my family.

“Tell me what you want. I don’t have time for your nonsense right now.” I say annoyed. I wish she would just come to the point so I can go and check whether Thomas and Maggie got home without trouble.

“Don’t play dumb, Harry. You knew I would come eventually. Did you think Mab would just let you live happily ever after?” There is no hint of amusement in her voice anymore.

I stifle the urge to curse. It’s true. I knew this day would come. I just hoped I had a little more time until then.

“So, what does she want? Fashion adviser? Interior designer? Private Investigator? I admit the first two things would be a challenge, but I was never one to shy away from new ways to help her majesty.” I say and try to sound sarcastic. Molly doesn’t have to know how anxious the thought of doing Mab’s bidding makes me.

Molly curls her lips. “She has a job for you.” She simply says.

I raise my brow. “Do you want to explain what this _job_ involves?”

“There have been rumors within the Winter Court about an ongoing revolt. The Winter Queen heard of these intentions to overthrow her. Of course she won’t tolerate something like that. She plans to nip things in the bud. It’s our job to enforce her orders. She won’t show mercy. And we won’t either.”

My eyes got wider with every word she speaks. I try not let my anxiety show. Instead I settle for amusement. “A revolution within the ranks of the Winter Sidhe? How could anyone be unhappy with the Queen of Air and Darkness? She is innocent as a lamb...”

“It’s not a revolution. Not yet at least. That’s where we come in.” Molly replies nonchalant.

I stare at her unbelieving. “You said we. You’re not seriously implying that I work with _you_?”

Now she smiles wickedly. “Oh Harry. Its sweet that you believe you have any say in that matter.”

Well, I anticipated that much already…

* * *

I arrive at our flat with a strange feeling in my head. It’s as if my thoughts are torn in two directions. One half of my brain is eager to follow Mab’s orders and can’t wait for the violence to start. The other half would be very glad to just go to bed and not get up before the next summer. At the same time the Winter Knight is pounding at the safe door in my mind and the punches are louder than ever. I step in front of the safe and tell him to shut up. It does nothing to calm him down but at least the door holds. For now.

The result of this internal battle is a constant headache that’s already driving me crazy and I haven’t even started with this damn job yet. How will it be when I meet Molly in the morning? I am not sure I can hold the Winter Knight back when he is confronted with a few rogue Winterfae who try to overthrow Mab.

For now I ignore the splitting headache and concentrate on lifting the wards I installed around our flat before I step through the door. I made another talisman for Thomas that’s very much like the one I gave him years ago so he could enter my own flat.

This way he can come and go how he likes without having to concern himself with being zapped by a magical barrier. Everyone else who tries to kick down this door with force will get the shock of his or her life.

Standing in the hallway I can already hear their voices from the living room. The smell of pizza wafts through the door and lets my stomach rumble.

“No, pineapple pizza is the best!” Maggie practically shouts when I step into the room. Thomas and Maggie sit on the couch. The table in front of them is filled with half empty pizza boxes. Mouse lays at Maggie’s feet and doesn’t even open his eyes when I enter.

“No it isn’t. I hope you grow out of this horrible habit.” Thomas rolls his eyes and takes a bite from his own slice.

He looks at me. “Harry, tell your daughter she has to stop this nonsense. Fruits don’t belong on pizza. That’s not acceptable!”

I have to stifle a laugh. Without answering I step over, take one of Maggie’s pizza slices with pineapple and start eating it on the way to the kitchen, from where I get two of Macs beers and a lemonade for Maggie. I hear Thomas groan behind me. “You_ got_ to be kidding…” he mutters as if he doesn’t understand the world anymore.

I let myself fall onto the couch and hand over the drinks. Thomas takes the beer and Maggie happily opens the can of lemonade. “Thanks.” She says and takes a deep gulp.

I can feel Thomas’s gaze on me. _Later _I mouth in his direction while Maggie eats another slice of pizza.

“Did you get here without trouble?” I ask as lightly as I can.

Thomas eyes are narrowed but he nods. “No trouble.”

“Why would there be trouble?” Maggie asks through a mouthful of pizza.

I shrug. “Oh, the snow you know? The streets were icy today.”

“That’s stupid Dad, you’re not worrying about the snow. You’re worrying about Molly.” Maggie says without missing a beat.

Thomas and I stare at her as if she has suddenly grown a second head.

“What makes you say that?” I ask slowly.

She shrugs and looks down into her lemonade can. “Oh you know, you looked pretty worried when you saw me with her. And you sent me away. You never would have done that a few years ago. And Thomas, your eyes got silver when you looked at her. That happens every time you get angry. You are not very good at hiding that.”

Damn it, why is she so observant? I probably shouldn’t be surprised. She is my daughter after all. She has the suspicion in her blood.

I frown at Thomas. Maggie is right of course. The first thing that surfaces when he is agitated is the silver in his eyes and my daughter knows what that means. He throws an apologizing look in my direction. I shake my head with a sigh. We could’ve handled the situation a little more subtle.

But she is clever. She would’ve probably guessed it right, no matter what we did different.

“Yes I am worried about Molly.” I say finally and Maggie smiles grimly.

“I knew it!” she says. “Why are you worried? Is that the reason that I haven’t seen her for a long time?”

I sigh. “Maggie, it’s not easy to explain. Molly has a few problems at the moment. She doesn’t know how bad her situation is. I try to help her but it’s not safe to be near her until this is solved. She is in a bad way.”

“Is it because she is the Winter Lady?” Maggie asks matter-of-factly and Thomas chokes on his beer. Maggie claps him onto the shoulder a few times while he coughs, until it stops and he leans back against the cushions taking a deep breath.

“I didn’t see that one coming…” he rasps.

I still stare at Maggie. “You can’t know what that means…” I say dumbfounded.

Maggie places her lemonade can onto the table with a determined look. “Does it mean that she has Winter super powers and has to do what this mean queen tells her to, even if it hurts other people? That’s why she isn’t living at home anymore? Because she has to do what the queen tells her?”

Thomas and I exchange a panicky look. “I don’t know how you could possibly know of all that.” I reply.

She smiles a little sneaky. “I hear a lot, you know? When adults talk most times they think the children don’t understand what they talk about, but we are not stupid. We understand a lot.” Her gaze turns serious. “I know you also have to do what the mean queen says, but I know you don’t want to, so that’s okay. Maybe Molly doesn’t want to do this either but she is not as strong as you are? Thomas said it’s sometimes hard for people to do the right thing even if they want to.”

“You are remarkably clever.” My brother says and grins at Maggie.

I still try to comprehend everything my daughter just said. “So you believe me when I say it’s not a good idea to meet Molly right now?” I ask her.

She nods seriously. “But you help her, won’t you?”

I smile sadly. “I’ll try. It’s difficult when she doesn’t want me to help her.”

“Then you should show her why you want to help her!” Maggie claims.

I nod. “That’s a good plan.”

We are silent for a moment. “Can we play Monopoly?” Maggie asks hopefully after a few seconds.

I laugh. “Of course. But first you do your homework.”

She pouts for a moment but relents after a few seconds. “Okay. Come one Mouse.” She takes her bag and Mouse hurries after her when she disappears into the guest room that somehow turned into her room in the last few weeks.

Thomas and I sit there for a moment and sip on our beers.

“Did you tell her all this?” I ask.

He shakes his head. “I thought you did.”

I laugh. “I guess she is good at eavesdropping.”

He snorts. “I wonder who taught her that.” He says before he gets serious again. “Tell me what Molly wanted.”

I take another sip from my beer. “Mab has a job for us.”

Thomas raises a brow. “For you both?”

“Believe me, I wasn’t amused either.” I say darkly. “Apparently Mab has problems with a few Winterfae who conspire behind her back. She wants Molly and me to take care of it.”

“You think it’s a ploy to get you to release the Winter Knight?” Thomas asks and comes directly to the point.

“Absolutely.” I say.

“Good.” Thomas says. “So you know the risk. Maybe it helps you control this damn thing if you are forced to deal with it.”

“Nothing is good!” I snap at him and lower my voice when I realize Maggie is in the other room. “If the Winter Knight gets loose, Molly is the smallest problem. Who knows how many people could d…get hurt.”

“Harry I told you months ago you shouldn’t ignore this and now it’s too late. I guess you just have to hope Molly is too busy concentrating on this job, to notice that you have no control whatsoever.” He groans. “Maybe you should decline. Say you are ill or something like that…”

I snort. “I have no choice, and you know it. It’s Mab. I have to do what she says, if I want it or not. And at least this way I can have an eye on Molly, so she doesn’t hurt any more innocent people.”

Thomas doesn’t look happy. “Do you think it’s wise to send Maggie to school while this madness is taking place and you are not yourself?”

“Probably not.” I say with another heavy sigh. “We should have an eye on her just in case.”

Maggie chooses this moment to come back into the room. “No school?” she asks grinning.

I throw her an disapproving look but Thomas is faster. “No school, until we are sure it’s safe.” He says.

“Cool!” she shouts and jumps onto the couch next to my brother. “What do we do tomorrow when dad goes with Molly? Can we go to the aquarium? I never was at the aquarium! Or we could watch a movie? Or Ice skating! I love ice skating. Did you do that before? Sarah’s birthday was at the ice rink and I was pretty good. I could show you how to do it!”

Thomas blinks at her, obviously not knowing what he should reply. He shoots me a helpless look.

I look at him amused. “It was your idea.”

He looks at Maggie again and acknowledges defeat by lifting both hands into the air. “Choose whatever you want. But please stop asking me questions.”

Maggie grins at him and of course she knows she has won. Her voice turns deadly serious. “I think about it and tell you tomorrow what we do. I’ll even make a list.” With that she jumps up and disappears into the guest room again.

Thomas throws me a sour look. “She makes a list.”

I burst into a fit of giggles. “You should anticipate the worst for tomorrow.”

He doesn’t laugh. “I think you should take your own advice.”

Trust him to ruin my good mood every single time.


	2. Hunting

It’s the next morning and my mood isn’t better than the night before. I’m not looking forward to spending the day with Molly of all people.

I left Mouse with Thomas and Maggie just in case. I know that I’ve got a little paranoid, but it takes only a few ambushes before you learn that discretion is the better part of valor. I hope they will have a perfectly normal boring day.

When I leave the flat at 9 am I’m not surprised when Molly already waits on the other side of the street. It is a little bit unsettling that she knows our address but at least my spells should prevent her from entering.

I wonder who else could show up on our doorstep unannounced besides the Winter Lady, several White Court vampires and probably the whole White Council, if I can believe Ebenezar's reports. I haven’t talked to anyone from the White Council for six months and they are still suspicious that I could interfere with their precious plans. Ebenezar told me that they sent a few spies, to get information about me, but my grandfather got rid of them all. Our relationship improved considerably since I stopped messing with the White Council and we found a little bit of common ground through the investigation of the Black Council. I guess it also helped that he realized the White Court vampire who constantly shows up in my vicinity is his grandson and not just the son of the monster that killed his daughter. Still there wasn’t much time to talk in the last few months. Ebenezar is constantly trying to find dirt on Gregory Cristos and his Black Council and at the moment he’s in Europe on a top secret mission. I hope he knows a little bit more when he returns in two weeks. Until then I have my hands full with Molly and the newest crisis.

At least my life never gets boring.

“You’re late.” Molly says and takes a step away from the car she leaned against. She still has no coat and her blue hair falls in waves onto her shoulders.

“Well if you want me to be punctual, maybe you should tell me when to meet next time.” I reply sharply.

She just snorts and begins walking down the street without looking back.

I have no other choice than to follow her.

“Do you mind telling me where we go?” I ask after a moment because I wont just walk blindly into a situation that could probably kill me. The Winterfae are good at killing.

“You’ll see.” She says without looking at me.

I stop walking. “Tell me where we are going or I turn around and sleep another few hours. That’s more fun than following you around. Your choice.”

She turns and stares at me for a few seconds before she obviously decides that its not worth the argument. “We go to a secret meeting place for Winterfae. Rumors say most of the Fae there aren’t loyal to Mab. You have no choice with this. So would you quit whining and start walking? It’s just ten blocks.”

“Just ten blocks.” I mutter under my breath but follow her nonetheless.

She is right of course. I don’t have a choice in this, no matter how many times I tell myself the opposite. Molly is the Winter Lady and I am the Winter Knight. I couldn’t ignore a direct order and even if I did Mab would be there in a matter of seconds. For now I have to play along even if it means strolling down the street with a woman who tried to kill my family and friends a few months ago. Maybe this is the chance to bring her back. I promised it to Michael after all. I know it won’t be easy and I fear she is already pretty far gone but I won’t give up.

Of course the Winter Knight doesn’t make things easy for me. He is more restless than ever. I can basically hear him screaming inside my head and I’m just walking down a street without any provocations. I can’t even imagine how he’ll get when I have to fight.

Ten blocks later we stand in front of a boring grey building without a sign or any clue that this is the secret hiding place of several rogue Winterfae.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” I ask doubtful.

Molly snorts. “Yes. Get a move on, we don’t have all day.”

She opens the door and I follow her in a dusty hallway. The ceiling lights aren’t working and the floorboards creak under our feet.

“Cozy…” I mutter and Molly rolls her eyes. She goes straight for the door at the other end of the hallway.

I don’t know if it’s the best idea to just barge in, but she doesn’t seem to care.

I see why when I follow her hesitantly. Instead of a normal flat, it’s a big hall with a high ceiling and windows that face a courtyard. It’s also bigger than it should be when you look at the building from the outside. I know that the Faeries are rather good at glamours. I can practically feel the energy in the air.

The big room is full with chairs. There are at least thirty people present and everyone faces a small stage. Nobody is looking in the direction of the door. A bald man with broad shoulders is speaking with a thundering voice.

“I am glad to see so many new faces today and I am well aware that you have taken a great risk by coming here, but I can’t stress enough how important this meeting is. First there will be a location change for next week, I will tell you all necessary information at the end.”

I let my gaze wander over the crowd. Most of the people look more or less human. It’s a known fact that the Fae try to disguise their true appearance with glamours. For one thing because it’s not healthy for human brains to look at one of them and of course because you can’t act unsuspicious if you have horns, shimmering skin or other magical traits. A few try to cover their features with sunglasses, hats and scarfs.

“There has been a new attack, which is also why the location change will happen. We have to be more careful.” A gasp goes through the crowd. The bald man holds up his hands in a placating manner. “Most of the attendees of the meeting could get away, but it’s a reminder that no one is safe. But no matter what, we can’t stop fighting. We did this Queen’s bidding long enough. It’s time to stand up and change some things! I know its difficult for most of you, especially since the Winter descended upon us, but we have to be strong.”

Molly leans over to me and whispers in my ear. “I heard enough. Told you they weren’t loyal. That’s exactly what Mab talked about. You want the left or the right side?”

I blink at her stunned. “The left or right side of what?” I ask.

She rolls her eyes. “The room, dummy. We have to split it if we want to get them all. Can’t have them all running for the hills.”

“Get them all…?” I stare at her. Stars and stones, does she mean what I think she means? Is she serious?

Molly looks like she wants to slap me. “Wow. When did you become so dense? Yes, get them. Eliminate them. Kill them. That’s the damn mission. Get it?”

Without hesitation I grab her arm and drag her out of the door back into the hallway. “What in the world are you talking about?!” I snap at her. “We can’t just kill _thirty people!” _My grip on her arm tightens when she tries to pull away. “No. You listen to me Molly. You don’t want that. That’s not right. Think about this for a moment.”

Her gaze turns angry and she rips her arm from my grip with force. “Don’t speak with me like I am a little girl!” she hisses. “I am the Winter Lady and you are the Winter Knight. Show some respect!”

I can’t suppress an unbelievable laugh. “Oh you want my respect? Maybe start with _not _murdering everyone around you!”

She ignores me. “We will go in there now, and we will do what Mab told us. There’s no discussion Harry. What she says is the law. You can’t refuse.”

I shake my head. “I wont kill a single person. And you won’t either.”

“But you want it.” Molly says and her tone changes from one second to the next. She sounds almost gentle.

“What?” I snap.

“The Winter Knight is a part of you and I bet he is bloodthirsty. Months of not using his power has made him impatient.”

As soon as she finished the sentence I realize how right she is. A cold shiver runs down my spine. The safe door in my mind rattles under the punches. The screaming in my head gets louder. The Knight is furious. And he wants _out. _I can’t let him. The headache gets worse. _Out. Out. Out. LET ME OUT!_

“Shut up.” I mutter under my breath and push a big rock in front of the safe door in my head. The screams are muffled.

Molly smiles knowingly at me. “You know I’m right, Harry. Why do you stress yourself with keeping this power inside? You should use it. Its your destiny.” She takes another step forward until she is just inches from my face. “Let him out.”

Her fingers touch my forehead as if she tries to pull the power from my brain.

Five silent seconds tick by.

“No.” I say between clenched teeth.

I push her backwards through the door. Wood splinters when she crashes right through it and lands on the floor in the big room. She stumbles to her feet as soon as she hits the ground. Her face is an angry grimace.

People jump to their feet. The man in the front stops speaking and stares at us.

I pull my blasting rod out of my duster and aim it at the floor beneath Molly’s feet. _“Fuego_!” The concentrated fire beam rips a hole into the floorboards. Molly loses her footing, falls through it and vanishes in a cloud of dust and smoke. I hear a pained grunt from her when she lands on the basement floor beneath us. “RUN!” I shout at the crowd and panic breaks loose.

Everyone hurries to the door at the same time. Molly climbs out of the hole just as the last person leaves the room. “You shouldn’t have done that.” She says dangerously low.

“That’s exactly what I should have done.” I say, turn around and leave the room without another word.

An icy gust of wind follows me onto the sidewalk. The street is deserted. Everyone got away in the last moment. Good.

Molly hasn’t followed me. I know there will be consequences for this, but to be honest I don’t care at all. I stopped her from killing thirty people. That’s all that matters. I just hope they are clever enough to hide.

My head still aches, even though the screaming stopped. The Winter Knight seems to have given up for the moment.

Well, I guess its time to get home and sleep a few hours more. I can deal with Molly later. I’m too tired to do anything about her right now.

* * *

When I wake up, my body is aching all over. The muscles in my arm and legs burn and my headache is worse than ever. Probably the mattress. The thing is unbelievable uncomfortable.

I get out of my bed, groaning from the pain in my head. A glance at the clock shows me, that its already four pm. Did I really sleep until now?

I stumble into the kitchen to get a painkiller and a strong coffee. I’m still tired. It would be really annoying if I get the flu on top of it all. I can’t stand being ill.

After the coffee and the pill my head hurts a little bit less. I notice my duster hanging over the back of the couch and take it to the wardrobe in the hallway. The weight isn’t quite right.

One look shows me what is missing.

“Hells Bells, where is my blasting rod?” I mutter under my breath and rummage through the pockets. Nothing. I probably left it at the damn house.

Great. Another thing I can worry about.


	3. Excursion

The first thing Maggie does after Harry hurried out of the house at 9 am, is asking for another glass of lemonade.

Thomas frowns at her. “You know that your father doesn’t want you to drink that sugary stuff for breakfast, do you?”

She looks at him with her big puppy eyes. “He doesn’t have to know if we don’t tell him.”

Thomas snorts but goes to grab another can of lemonade. “I know exactly what you are doing.”

Maggie grins at him and accepts the lemonade. “Thank you Uncle Thomas.”

“Please don’t call me that, that makes me sound so old…”

Maggie laughs but refrains from saying anything else on the matter. “I decided where we’ll go today.” She says instead.

“Oh well, enlighten me.” Thomas replies and a little bit of dread comes over him.

Maggie pulls a wrinkled piece of paper from her pocket and flattens it out on the table. “I thought of the zoo, but that’s where I already was with Dad and it’s also too cold outside. I also wanted to go to the cinema to see the new Marvel movie. But that’s two hours tops and what will we do after that? So I thought of the ice rink in the Millennium park. I googled the opening hours. We could go right now.”

Thomas stares at her. “You googled the opening hours?”

She rolls her eyes at him. “Yeah, I’ve got a smartphone, you know? Even if I have to turn it off every time I’m with dad. It’s the second already. I wasn’t careful enough with the first one.”

He snorts. “Yes, I know the problem. You don’t know how many of my cars your dad already destroyed.”

“So can we go? To the ice rink?”

Thomas stares at her for a few seconds, contemplating his options, but he knows it’s pointless to protest. “Okay. Why not?” he says and Maggie cheers.

“But.” He says and holds up a finger. “I need to call some backup.”

Maggie frowns. “We have Mouse.” She says and shoots a glare at the ginormous dog who looks at Thomas as if he wants to say. _I’m backup enough, you idiot._

Thomas ignores the glare and fishes his phone from his pocket. “I know, but he can’t drive a car if you need to go home.”

“Why would I need to go home without you?” Maggie asks slightly worried.

“It’s just a precaution. In case anything happens.”

“Should we stay at home? Do you have trouble?” she asks in a conspiratorial whisper.

He shakes his head. “I won’t stay at home, just because something _could _happen. There is always a risk. You shouldn’t let it dictate your every move.” He looks down at his phone. “Give me a minute.”

A few seconds later he has Karrin Murphy on the line.

“Thomas?” she asks and he hears a slight discomfort in her voice, as if she expects something bad happened.

“Hey Karrin,” he says lightly and exchanges a smile with Maggie. “I wondered if you were into ice skating?”

* * *

The ice rink at the Millennium park is a located at the McCormick Tribune Plaza and opposite the Cloud Gate, a big silver bean-shaped sculpture that reminds Thomas of a snow globe that shows a panorama view of Chicago every time he looks at it.

It’s just the beginning of the season but it’s also a weekday, so there are more adults than children at the rink. When school ends in the afternoon the ice will be too crowded to skate in any direction without permanently having to dodge the other skaters.

Karrin, as it turned out was not into ice skating. During the first hour she and Mouse leaned against the railing at the edge of the rink and enjoyed themselves watching Maggie as she showed Thomas how to ice skate. The beginning was a little bit awkward but after half an hour he got the hang of it and did it as graceful as everything else. It’s difficult to be clumsy if someone is a White Court vampire. It’s simply not in their nature.

Now Thomas leans next to Karrin and takes a break while watching Maggie as she glides expertly over the ice.

“She is quite good at this.” Karrin says and takes a sip from her coffee, that she got from one of the cafes near the ice rink.

Thomas makes an affirmative noise.

He sees Karrin look at him from the corner of his eye. “Tell me into what kind of mess Harry has gotten himself this time.”

He sighs heavily. “It’s Mab. She has ordered him to do something. The problem is that he has to work together with Molly.”

When he looks at Karrin her eyes widened. “Do you think it’s a good idea to let him go anywhere with Molly?”

“Of course not.” He replies curtly. “But at least he finally has to deal with his_ problem._ He spent the last few months ignoring everything I had to say about the issue.”

Karrin frowns at that. “Yes, he didn’t want to talk about it to me either. Every time I brought it up he changed the topic.”

Thomas clenches his teeth. He feels the anger boil up inside him. He simply can’t understand how his brother could be so stubborn. He had to deal with his demon his whole life. He knows how it is not having control over a power, that permanently tries to subdue him.

“He’ll lose control if he’s not careful.” His voice is grim. “I don’t know if we can help him, when it comes to this. He might be beyond our reach.”

Karrin’s gaze turns anxious. “Do you think we should force him to confront it?”

Thomas sighs again. “I think it’s too late for that. We can only hope that he manages to control himself when he’s with Molly.”

A few seconds no one says a word as they both watch Molly silently. She is at the other side of the ice rink and waves. Karrin and Thomas wave back and smile.

Mouse turns around and growls deep from his throat. Thomas immediately let his gaze wander over the surroundings. Karrin’s hand disappears in her jacket pocket.

“What is it, Mouse?” Karrin hisses with narrowed eyes.

Mouse continues to growl.

There are a few trees that separate the Plaza from the Michigan Avenue. There are people everywhere walking their dogs, drinking coffee, jogging or just strolling around enjoying the last sun rays in the cold winter air. Nobody seems to be openly suspicious. Thomas lets his gaze drift over everyone with the practiced ease of someone who was followed his entire life.

After a few seconds he notices a lone figure leaning against the trunk of one of the trees. The man wears a long black coat and is reading something on his smartphone. It’s not the posture or the clothes that stick out. On a plaza that is full of movement he is the single person with an unnatural stillness. Also he is obviously a White Court vampire.

“Stay with Maggie.” He says and addresses Karrin and Mouse at the same time.

Karrin grabs his arm. “Wait. What is it?”

“Probably nothing.” Thomas says. “I’m right back.”

And with that he turns around and walks in the direction of the trees. He feels Karrin’s worried gaze at the back of his head and hopes she is watching Maggie so he at least doesn’t have to concern himself with that.

He strolls over to one of the carts that sell coffee and busies himself with reading the sign. The man next to the tree still hasn’t moved.

Thomas decides to take the direct approach and walks over to the man. When he is just a few yards away, the mans head snaps up and his eyes meet Thomas’. He immediately looks like a deer caught in the headlight of a car. His head whips around as if he tries to decide whether it would be wise to take off but Thomas is faster and grabs his upper arm in a vise like grip.

“Hello.” He says. “Let’s get right to the point: Why are you following me?”

The White Court vampire blinks before he straightens his back and gets back a little bit of his posture. “I wasn’t following you.” He says stiffly.

Thomas snorts. “Are you a Raith, a Malvora or a Skavis?” he asks.

He encountered a lot of White Court vampires in the past months. Most of them lurked in corners somewhere in his vicinity or were following him around the city at different occasions. It also surprised him that it weren’t just Lara’s people but also spies from the other White Court Houses. Thomas hasn’t figured out yet why they should care what he is doing, but he is pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that he broke with Lara and basically the whole White Court a few months ago. They probably think he has ulterior motives or is just waiting to start his masterplan of overthrowing the entire White Court. No one said they weren’t paranoid.

Until now he managed to throw them off most of the time. He didn’t even care that they were following him, it was like this his whole live. Lara liked to know what he was up to, when they were still brother and sister.

But not this time. This time they followed not just him. They also followed Maggie.

“I’m going to ask you one more time: Which House do you belong to?” his voice is now a dangerous whisper.

The vampire scoffs but seems to realize that his cover is blown. “Malvora.”

Thomas’ grip on his arm tightens until it must be really painful.

The man grimaces.

“You are going to listen to me now.” Thomas says quietly. “You will turn around and go back where you came from. I don’t care what you do if I am alone or who of you idiots follows me around, but I want that you tell your people that _they_ are off limits.” He jerks his head into the direction of the ice rink. “And so is my brother. If I see one of you even in a mile radius of one of them again, you all are going to pay.”

The vampire jerks his arm from his grip. “And what are you going to do, Raith? You are _one_ vampire. Are you going to run to your wizard brother and his other wizard friends? Or are the human cops more to your liking now?” his gaze drifts to Karrin who stares in their direction with a worried look on her face. “Would you really sink so deep that you let a human fight for you? That you let this girl dictate your every move? They are _food. _It’s disgusting to watch how you try to pretend you don’t want to feed on them every second you spent in their presence.”

Thomas patience runs out. In a matter of seconds he grabbed the lapels of the man’s coat and smashed him back first against the tree trunk behind him. He feels how his eyes change to silver, his face just inches from the other vampires.

To an outsider it probably looks like he is either having a very heated argument or short before ripping the other man’s clothes off him. A elderly women passes them with a slight smile on her face muttering something about. “Take a room, boys…”

He really doesn’t care. “I don’t need someone to fight for me. I am here now. So let’s make a bet. Just you and me. No humans involved. Do you think you can take me down right here and now? If not I suggest you do what I told you and make yourself scarce.”

The Malvora vampire looks at his face and seems to weigh the odds for a few seconds before pressing his lips together angrily. “I’ll leave.” He says. “For now.”

“Good.” Thomas says calmly and lets go of his coat. The vampire shoots him one last disgusted look before vanishing in the crowd at the Michigan Avenue.

Thomas takes a deep breath and waits until he is gone before returning to Karrin.

“What in the world was that?” she says anxious. “For a moment I thought you would fight.”

“He was a coward.” Thomas replies lightly. “Would’ve never provoked a fight with me. The Malvora’s sent him and they are not the only ones. He was one of their little spies. They were following me around for weeks now. Most of them are harmless, but until now they never showed up when Maggie or Harry were near.”

Karrin frowns. “What do they want?”

Thomas shrugs. “Lara, being Lara, just can’t live without sticking her nose in everything. And I guess the Malvora and Skavis don’t trust me. They probably think I want to take over the whole White Court or something equally stupid.”

“But they haven’t attacked you?” she asks. He understands her concern. Even though it’s probably not for him, but for Maggie or Harry. As long as the White Court hasn’t decided they are finished with him, they will never be safe.

“They’re just annoying. They would never attack me. I’m still Lord Raith’s son, no matter how many times I break with Lara.”

Karrin wants to say something else but Maggie skids to a stop in front of them, a bright grin on her face. “Did you see my spin? Wasn’t it great?”

They smile and nod and the topic is forgotten for the moment.

Maggie spends another hour ice skating while they watch her, before she decides she is to hungry to continue. They find a Chinese restaurant a few blocks from the park and convince the worried looking waitress that Mouse is entirely harmless. He lies under the table and munches happily on a big steak that they ordered for him.

Maggie digs into her share of noodles and seems happy with the course of events.

“If you still want to go to that movie, we could do that after you finished eating.” Thomas suggests and looks at his phone for the time. It’s two pm. Still enough time before they have to be home. Harry will probably be away for most of the day but they planned to meet at six for dinner.

“Yes please!” Maggie shouts excited.

Karrin smiles. “What movie?”

Maggie launches into a long explanation of the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe starting with the first Iron Man movie, while Thomas exchanges a look with Mouse that says something along the lines of _this could take a while. _

After they paid and grabbed their coats they are walking back to the car, which is a few blocks away and Maggie still isn’t past the second Avengers movie with her story. Karrin stares at her slightly open mouthed and obviously overwhelmed by all that information.

“And so there is this new guy, his name is Vision, and he was Jarvis before but now he has this cool robotic body and can shoot a yellow laser out of his forehead and…” Maggie continues babbling but Thomas isn’t listening anymore.

They are walking down a smaller street now. There are fewer people around and not even ten yards in front of them stands a pale man, leaning against a car. Thomas stops in his tracks and Maggie and Karrin do the same looking at him confused.

The man is staring at them and Thomas immediately knows why. Another White Court vampire. If Maggie wasn’t present Thomas probably would’ve cursed. As it is he just takes a step in front of her, blocking the vampires path. Mouse starts growling again. Karrin also noticed the vampire now. Her hand disappears in her pocket again.

“What is it? Who is this man?” Maggie whispers behind him.

He doesn’t reply.

The vampire takes a few steps forward until he stands directly in front of them. Thomas vaguely recognizes him as one of Lara’s people.

“Karrin get Maggie to the car.” He says under his breath, but he knows she can hear him.

He can practically hear Karrin’s grip tighten around her gun in her pocket. Karrin takes Maggie’s hand and tugs her back but they can’t even take three steps before Thomas senses movement behind him and looks over his shoulder.

Two more vampires approach. Karrin stops and turns around. Maggie stands now between her and Thomas with them facing outwards. Karrin pulls her gun from her pocket and holds it at her side, ready to raise it.

“Oh please don’t go.” Speaks the vampire in front of Thomas and smiles knowingly.

“Thomas…” Maggie whispers scared and her hand clutches the back of his jacket.

“What do you want?” Thomas snaps at the White Court vampire.

“Lara wishes to speak with you.” He replies and his gaze drifts over Karrin and Maggie in a way that Thomas doesn’t like at all.

Mouse is still growling, his posture shows that he is ready to attack at the slightest provocation. He would never let anything happen to Maggie.

“I have nothing to say to her.” Thomas replies coldly.

“You know, I anticipated you would say something like that.” The vampire says with a bored tone of voice. “That’s why I brought backup. You wouldn’t want anything happening to your precious humans, would you? You can do it the civilized way and come with us or you can refuse and fight. Your choice. But in a fight there are always casualties.”

Thomas closes his eyes for a few seconds.

“Thomas don’t do this. We can take them down.” Karrin mutters from behind.

He knows she is right, but at what price? And should they really start a fight with Maggie right in the middle of it when all Lara wants, is to talk? He hasn’t talked to her for months. He can’t imagine what she could possibly want from him but he won’t find out just by standing here.

“Alright. I come with you. You let them go.” He replies.

“Thomas, don’t go!” Maggie cries. He turns around even though he has to turn his back to the vampire and crouches down in front of her. Mouse immediately turns so he is facing the vampire and Thomas' back isn’t vulnerable.

“It’s going to be alright. She just wants to talk. I’ll be back before dinner.”

Maggie’s eyes are big with fear, as she looks from one vampire to the other. “You promise?” she says.

Thomas bites his lip. “I promise to try. But only if you promise not to worry.”

She hesitates for a moment but nods finally.

“You go with Karrin and Mouse back to the flat and wait for your dad, alright?” he says.

“Okay.” She whispers. “Be careful.” She hugs him one last time before taking Karrin’s hand.

Thomas turns to Karrin and leans over to whisper in her ear, so Maggie can’t overhear. “Don’t let Harry go after Lara.” And after hesitating a second. “And go with Maggie to that movie. That’s going to distract her.”

Karrin nods and for a moment her hand squeezes his shoulder, before she lets go and pulls Maggie with her down the sidewalk, Mouse following close behind. The vampire lets them pass with a exaggerated gesture of his arm. As soon as they rounded the corner Thomas glares at them.

“Was it necessary to threaten them?” he snaps.

“Would you have come otherwise?” the vampire asks with an arched eyebrow.

Thomas doesn’t dignify that with an answer.

The vampire turns around and opens the door of the white car he leaned against when they spotted him first. “Please get in. Lara doesn’t like to wait.”

Thomas can’t suppress a snort when he climbs into the car. “Oh, believe me. I know.”


	4. Trance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, It really has been an eternity...I don't know if there is anyone out there still reading this, but I am sorry for the delay. Somehow I got stuck. Unfortunately I am a person who has to check everything a thousand times before posting, and I am very reluctant to post when I think that anything doesn't add up. Today I read the first fan fiction my 14 year old sister wrote completely out of the blue and I thought, what the hell, she can post something without even reading it a second time and I need a whole year for one damn chapter? So I decided I would ignore any doubts and just post what I have. I really hope I conquered my writer's block and maybe the next chapter is already around the corner? I really hope so.

I am slightly confused when I wake again.

My head still hurts, the Winter Knight won’t shut up, I slept hours but am still tired, I left my blasting rod somewhere and on top of all of that now someone is pounding at my front door.

“Harry open the door!” A familiar voice sounds through the wood.

_Murphy? _What is she doing here?

I get up from the couch, drag myself over to the door and rip it open. Mouse jumps at me and I have to grip the door frame if I don’t want to fall to the ground.

“What…?” I manage to get out, before Mouse is gone and immediately replaced by my daughter who throws her arms around me like a wild hurricane and almost knocks me to the ground. Again.

“Dad! Dad we were at the ice rink _and_ at the cinema! Is Thomas here? He said he would be back before dinner!” Maggie practically shouts into my ear and I have to do a double take.

“What do you mean? Thomas isn’t with you?”

That’s when I remember that Murphy still stands in the hallway. The look on her face lets my blood run cold. My headache increases.

I tighten my grip around Maggie, lift her into my arms and take a step to the side. “Come in.”

Maggie’s arms lock around my neck and she takes a shuddering breath. “He isn’t here, is he?” her voice is small. The happiness from a few seconds ago is gone.

Murphy closes the door behind her. I set Maggie down on the couch and take a seat next to her. She still clings to me as if she is afraid, that I would vanish if she lets go.

“Maggie, he said around dinner time. It’s only five pm. I’m sure he will be here any moment.” Murphy says comforting.

I narrow my eyes at her. “What happened?”

Murphy shoots a pointed glare in Maggie’s direction.

I sigh and look at my daughter. “Can you go with Mouse to your room for a second?” I ask.

“No! I want to hear this!” Maggie cries out and looks from me to Murphy.

“Maggie.” I say. “I have to talk to Karrin alone.”

She pouts. “But I want to hear it! What if Thomas is in trouble?”

“Then I will handle it. Please let us speak for a moment. I’m going to explain everything to you later.”

“I’m not a baby anymore. I can take it! And you say you’ll explain everything later every time, but you never explain it!” Maggie snaps but stands up nonetheless. “Come on Mouse. No one seems to tell us anything.”

She stomps out of the room. I want to go after her to apologize or reassure her but first I have to hear what happened.

“Murph…” I say.

She presses her lips together. “It’s probably nothing.” She says after a moment.

“You don’t look as if you think it’s nothing.”

“Thomas asked me to come with them to the ice rink. Maybe he expected something to happen. I don’t know. All I know is that there was a White Court vampire at the Millennium Park. He got rid of him, but he said they have been following him for months.”

I nod slowly. “I helped him to get rid of a few. They still don’t trust him. Lara seems determined to keep trying.”

Murphy nodded. “Anyway, we were on our way to the cinema when three other vampires showed up. All of them Lara’s people. They told him Lara wanted to talk to him. He agreed to meet her and went with them. I took Maggie home.”

I blink at her. “Hells Bells why should he agree to meet her? He hasn’t talked to her in months and I doubt he ever wanted to do it again!”

Murphy pursed her lips. “He didn’t want to risk a fight with Maggie so close.”

I sigh. Of course I understand why he did it. I would’ve probably done the same. Who knows what could’ve happened to Maggie. But Lara is dangerous. I don’t trust her and to be honest, I don’t trust Thomas when he is around her. She managed to manipulate him in the past. I’m not eager to let her try again.

“Okay. I’ll go and get him.” I say, stand up determined and take a confused glance around the room. “Where did I put my staff again?”

Murphy gets up too. “Harry that’s not a good idea and you know it.”

I stare at her. “What? Of course it’s a good idea. Whatever Lara planned this time I won’t just stand around and watch. He decided months ago that he doesn’t want anything to do with her.”

She sighs. “He told me to keep you from going after Lara and frankly I think he is right. It would be impulsive and reckless to attack Lara if she only wants to speak with him.”

“_Only _speak?!” I snap and my patience runs thin. The headache gets worse. I feel it pounding behind my temples as if an angry horde of trolls is running rounds in my head. “Do you know what damage Lara can cause, just by _speaking_?”

Murph narrows her eyes and I know she prepares to deliver a speech. I am right of course. “Yes I know, but you won’t change anything by going there and dragging him out again. He can take care of himself. If he really chose a side he will make the right decision. So sit down, take a deep breath and tell me about your day with Molly. After that you will talk to your daughter, make something for dinner and listen to her ramblings about ice skating and the Avengers like any other normal father.”

She takes a deep breath and lets herself fall back onto the couch.

I deflate a little. All the anger suddenly blown away by the realization that Murph is right. Again. I should really listen more often to her.

“Well.” I say when I sink down into the cushions. “I guess you could call it a strange day. Molly is-”

My next words are drowned out by the sound of shattering glass and Maggie’s high shriek. A moment later Mouse begins to bark furiously and Maggie stumbles out of the her room looking over her shoulder with big eyes.

She stops dead in her tracks in front of the couch and blinks a few times. “Dad. I know you said ‘Monster’ is a bad word, but there _is_ a monster in my room.” She says dead serious. Wow. Humor in the presence of danger. That definitely comes from my side of the family.

Murphy and I jump up from the couch again. Why can’t I have just a little bit of quiet?

Murph has already pulled her weapon while I’m still trying to figure out where I put my staff when said monster stumbles through the door, directly followed by Mouse who jumps onto the creatures back with bared teeth. I get the first real look at the intruder.

Stars and stones, it’s a snow ogre. Big and shaggy, with white fur and long claws. I met a few of them in my life and they weren’t fun, that much I can tell you.

I pull Maggie behind me. “Run!” I manage to get out before I’m interrupted when the beast in front of us shakes Mouse off and throws him against the wall. Mouse lets out a high painful whine and drops to the floor.

A round of shots rips through the air when Murphy empties her whole clip into the ogre. He doesn’t even flinch.

Without much grace, these things aren’t made for grace, he comes to his feet and turns to me. “WHERE IS SHE?!” he roars and the animalistic voice booms around the relatively small room.

Shit. Molly. He is obviously talking about Molly. Maybe he followed us from the meeting to get revenge? Maybe they got wind of our identity as Winter Knight and Lady?

Whatever it is: I have no time to think about motives. You don’t stop and talk calmly with a snow ogre.

“_Forzare!” _The spell is uncontrolled without my staff but nonetheless quite effectual. The ogre is thrown back through the doorway into Maggie’s room. Unfortunately it isn’t just him, but also the couch, the dining table and approximately half of the kitchen counter. Unfocused magic does that for you. “Get out of here! Now!” I shout and shove Maggie in Murphy’s direction. I run to Mouse and throw him over my shoulder, a move that takes an impressive amount of strength considering his size. One rare moment where I am glad to have the strength of the Winter Knight.

Murphy drags Maggie out of the door. “Your staff Harry!”

Ah, there it is. It leans against the wall next to my duster in the hallway. I grab my duster and the staff, heave Mouse a little higher onto my shoulders and hurry behind them out of the door.

I can hear a crash from inside the apartment.

“Go! Faster!” I shout.

We can’t fight him with Maggie so close and Mouse hurt. Murphy’s bullets obviously can’t help either. I could probably take the ogre down, but not with all of them in such close vicinity.

Snow ogres are hard to kill. In most cases bullets don’t work, they are immune against magical fire and they are incredible strong. But they have one big weakness, like most Faeries. Cold iron.

Murphy and Maggie hurry down the stairs. I pause for a second on the landing. “_Venteferro!_” I whisper and the iron handrail begins to creak alarmingly as I bend it with the magnetic force of the spell and my mind.

I concentrate on the iron and form a long sharp spear that floats in the air in front of me.

Then I begin to run down the stairs, Mouse still thrown over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The iron spear soars through the air behind me.

I reach the ground floor in the same second in which another loud crash from upstairs startles me. Murphy and Maggie already managed to get to Thomas’ car. I run over and throw Mouse onto the backseat. “Drive!” I shout.

“No dad!” Maggie screams.

“Harry don’t be stupid!” Murphy replies.

“That wasn’t a suggestion!” I shout, slam the door shut and turn around without another word.

I hear a roar from above when I run back into the house. A second later the earth shakes when the snow ogre jumps the three floors down and lands onto the floor in front of me with a thunderous crash.

“WHERE IS SHE!” he roars again.

“You know we could talk about everything.” I begin but I guess he talked enough for the day because now he charges at me.

“_Forzare!” _I shout again. He stumbles back hit by an invisible force, this time a smaller one.

“_Retroterrum!” _For a moment the gravity beneath his feet reverses itself. The ogre is thrown into the air and a moment later back down again. He lands confused on his backside.

Before he can collect himself enough I already shouted: “_Ventas Cyclis!” _and a strong gust of wind whirls the iron spear into the air before it buries itself in the ogres stomach. He roars from pain and tries to pull the metal out of his body but as soon as he touches it, it burns his fingers and he lets out a furious howl.

I take a step in his direction. “I won’t kill you.” I say calmly. “But don’t cross me again. I didn’t do your people any harm. I even helped them to get away. And I kept the Winter Lady from killing you all. You could at least show a little bit of gratefulness.”

His angry eyes are full of pain. “I don’t owe gratefulness to the Winter Knight.” He gets out between clenched teeth. “I don’t owe gratefulness to Mab.”

I shrug and a small voice in the back of my mind wonders why he can speak about Mab like this, how he can act like he does, considering the Winter law. It should be impossible. “Okay, don’t be grateful. But maybe you want to tell your people to be a little less suspicious with their meetings next time. You should know that I am not your enemy. Even if the Winter Queen is determined to prove the opposite.”

“Where is she?” he asks again. There is suddenly something like panic in his gaze.

I raise a brow. Now he wants to know where Mab is? “Right now? I don’t know.”

“Then we are already doomed.” He says gravely and with a swift move he grabs the iron spear, yanks it out of his guts and rams it into his right eye. It goes straight through his skull.

I watch shocked when his body hits the ground in front of me.

He killed himself. A snow ogre just killed himself in front of my eyes. I’m so surprised that I am just frozen in the spot. Why did he do this? What did he mean with his last words?

I stare at the unmoving body for a few more seconds before I decide that the amount of strangeness I can take for one day is more than achieved.

When I step onto the street Thomas’s car is still parked with the engine running. “Get in Harry.” Murphy says. “I called the Chicago Alliance. They’ll take care of this mess.”

“I told you to drive.” I snap at her.

She just throws me a disapproving look. “I got the impression you had everything under control. Believe me, I would’ve been out of here, as soon as it looked like you couldn’t handle it.”

I roll my eyes but get in next to Maggie who cradles Mouse in her arms and squeezes him so tight I would almost be afraid she could hurt him if she weren’t so small.

“Are you okay?” I ask her when she flings her arms around me a few seconds later.

I close the door and Murphy begins driving down the street. Our flat is obviously compromised. My wards also broke for some reason. It was a pretty strong snow ogre. And still: So much about the situation doesn’t make any sense. How he talked, what he meant with his last words. That an ogre would _kill himself._ I never heard of that before. Something here is entirely wrong.

“Yes. I’m alright.” Maggie says and looks down at Mouse sadly. “Do you think he will get better?”

I give our dog a quick once-over. He lifts his head and whimpers quietly but throws me a look that says something along the lines of _don’t worry, I’ll be back on my feet in no time. _

I smile. “He will be okay. He just needs a little rest.”

Maggie sighs relieved. “What was this monster?” she asks quietly.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s gone now. It can’t hurt you anymore.” I say.

“But I _want _to know!” Maggie whines.

“It’s better if you don’t.” I reply curtly and my tone says that’s the end of the discussion. Maggie doesn’t look happy.

She crosses her arms over her chest and stares out of her window.

I sigh inwardly. What should I tell her? That the thing that attacked and wanted to kill us, took a spear through the eye of his own choice? Yeah, that would be a great image for a child.

Murphy drives silently. I know that she probably wants to ask something too, but she also doesn’t want to speak about it in front of Maggie which I’m grateful for.

It takes us twenty minutes before we arrive at Murphy’s house.

“Do you think they followed us?” She asks when she jumps out of the car.

I follow with Mouse in my arms and Maggie climbs out after me. “I don’t know. But I will activate a few protection spells just in case.”

Murphy locks the car and opens the front door for us. I set Mouse down on the rug in front of the couch and lean my staff against the wall. Maggie immediately drops to her knees next to her dog and begins to whisper comforting things into his ear.

I can’t even start to think about what to do next when Murphy already grabs my arm and drags me into the kitchen.

She leaves the door open, probably to prevent Maggie from pressing her ear against it. “What happened back there?” she whispers as quietly as she can.

I sigh and take a seat at the table. “It was a snow ogre. They are Winter Faeries and he was one of the nastier sort. I guess he followed me home. Molly took me to a meeting of Winter Faeries today. I barely kept her from killing them all. They didn’t want to do Mab’s bidding anymore. I think they are confused though there was something especially strange about this one.”

She narrows her eyes. “What do you mean?”

I rub my temples to sooth the headache that still feels like a drill inside of my brain. “He kept asking where _she _is. First I assumed he meant Molly but then he talked about Mab. When I told him I don’t know where she is he said: _Then we are all doomed. _Not seconds later he rammed a metal spear through his eye and killed himself.”

“What?!” Murphy hisses. “Are ogres known to have self-destructive tendencies?”

I snort. “Of course not. I don’t know why he did it, but its not normal behavior. They are destructive, violent and would normally do anything that the Winter Queen tells them but there is no reason why someone like him would kill himself.”

“And all the other Winter Faeries at this meeting? Why were they suddenly questioning Mab?” Murphy asks.

“That’s the million dollar question here. It shouldn’t even be possible considering the Winter law. Something very strange is going on here.”

I get up from my chair and open Murphy’s fridge to get myself something to eat. I haven’t eaten since this morning and to be honest, I’m starving.

Murphy watches from her spot at the kitchen table how I make myself a chicken sandwich. Her gaze is concerned. “Harry, are you alright? Tell me the truth.”

I stop chewing for a second and stare at her. “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on, you know what I mean. I have eyes. You look like death warmed over. When was the last time you slept for more than a few hours?”

I snort. “I slept hours before you showed up with Maggie. I’m fresh as rain.”

She looks at me for a few seconds. “No you’re not.” She whispers and I don’t say anything as a reply.

I know she is right. I don’t _feel _fine. The Winter Knight keeps harassing me, I have the constant urge to punch something and the sleep I got hasn’t helped with the problem at all. I know the Winter Mantle is behind it but I have also no idea how to fight it. It’s nothing I could cure with meditation and a few home-made smoothies. I guess I just have to get used to it. There’s no way around it.

“I think I’ll try to sleep a few more hours.” I say and Murphy’s look gets even more concerned.

“You won’t try anything stupid, will you? Like going after Lara or attacking a few Winter Faeries as revenge for what the ogre did?”

I snort. “What good would it do hunting the bad guys down? Sooner or later they always find me.”

She doesn’t reply. “Thomas isn’t back yet.” She says instead.

“He can take care of himself. Your words.” I have no energy to care about him right now. I know it sounds cruel but my head is killing me and my body aches, I don’t want to leave Maggie alone and honestly, Murphy got a point. Thomas has to deal with Lara himself if he ever wants to be free of her. Some tiny voice in the back of my mind, tells me that I should get a move on and help him, but my tired mind just hasn’t the energy to argue right now.

Murphy nods but for some reason she doesn’t look happy. “Okay. You go and rest. I call the Chicago Alliance and tell them to deal with the mess at your flat.”

I make an affirmative sound and leave the kitchen. Maggie has fallen asleep on the couch, one of her hands is still deep in Mouse’s fur as if she is afraid he would vanish if she lets go of him. I take a blanket from an armchair and cover her with it.

She is probably exhausted after the day she had. I can’t blame her for it. It was exhausting for me too and the only thing I did was keeping Molly from murdering thirty people and preventing a single ogre from murdering me. Crazy. If I think about it, he really should have thanked me. After all I saved his people’s lives today…

I’m also sure that I have to deal with Molly and Mab and I’m not thrilled to have _this _conversation.

I hear Murphy talking on the phone and decide that anything else can wait until I got a few more hours of sleep.

After an exhausting trip up the stairs I finally let myself fall onto the bed in Murphy’s guest room. My aching body protests before it settles with a deep sigh and decides not to get up again before it hasn’t got a decent amount of sleep. I agree with it.

The last thing I think before my eyes close is that someone should probably put up a few protecting spells around the house, but I’m too tired to remember who that someone could be.

* * *

I don’t know what time it is but when I wake up the sun shines through the windows, my body still aches in several places and Murphy shakes my shoulder.

“Harry! Wake up damn it!”

I sit up in bed and groan. “What time is it?”

“Who cares? Morning. You have to get up, something happened!” Murphy snaps and before I can do more than blink puzzled at her she is already out of the door and down the stairs.

“Stars and stones…” I groan and manage to get onto my feet. My head is pounding. Again. I have to do something about this problem. A few more days and I stop functioning completely. Maybe I’m just getting to old for all of this…

Somehow I get down the stairs by holding onto the wall the whole way. I vaguely register that my duster isn’t around my shoulders anymore. Murphy must have taken it last night after I fell into bed and lost consciousness without even taking my shoes off.

Maggie is nowhere in sight and Mouse still sleeps in front of the couch. Murphy awaits me in the kitchen. There are dark rings beneath her eyes and she has a laptop opened on the table in front of her.

“Stop right there!” she snaps at me when I emerge in the doorway.

I stop dead in my tracks and frown at her. “Is it necessary to scream at me like this?”

“Yes it is. I don’t want you to damage the laptop.” She replies and immediately begins to type something. She doesn’t acknowledge me for a few seconds until I decide to say something.

“Three questions. Where is Maggie? What in the world has happened? And is there coffee?” I ask.

She snorts. “Maggie is asleep upstairs. I thought a real bed would be more comfortable. I was here the whole night. You have to wait for your coffee until I showed you this.”

I try not to roll my eyes when she denies the coffee but I watch nonetheless when she turns the laptop around and shows something that looks like a news broadcast of some sort. A dark haired reporter stands in front of a familiar boring house on a familiar boring street that has turned into a crime scene.

_“Around 2am this night the police discovered a gruesome scene in this downtown apartment building. After noise disturbances half an hour earlier a unit was sent into the house, just to come upon one of the most violent crime scenes this city has ever seen. The exact number of bodies isn’t certain yet but we got the confirmation that some kind of secret meeting took place in this apartment building. Rumors have it that it turned into a bloodbath with multiple dead and mutilated in the process. There are no pictures from inside the building and we still have no statement from the police whether this is an act of terror or the brutal act of a serial killer but we will keep you posted and will be back as soon as we got more information.”_

The scene changes back to the reporter in the studio but I don’t hear what he says. I stare at Murphy.

“I got them out…This can’t be real…” I say incredulous.

Murphy is very pale now. “When I called the Chicago Alliance last night, I told them to alert me in case anything concerning the Winter Court should come up. I spent the rest of the night contacting people to get information about any secret meetings but I heard not more than rumors, that something is going on with the Winter Sidhe. When the Alliance called me back about this incident it was already 5am. We sent out people to investigate and keep the humans out of it but they were already all over the place. All we could do was a bare minimum of damage control. The news are right. It seems to be a bloodbath.”

I take a shuddering breath. “And they are sure the victims were members of the Winter Court?”

Murphy nods. “We got there in time to keep the humans from noticing that a few things didn’t add up. It’s hard to explain why someone has horns.”

_You could have prevented this…_ A voice whispers inside of my head. I ignore it. Listening to strange voices in my head was never a good plan in the past.

“But why were they there? Why did they go back? They must’ve known the place was compromised when Molly and I showed up on their doorstep. Hells Bells I told them to run!”

“Harry do you think Molly did this?”

My mouth falls open. Oh no. Of course it’s the only possible explanation. She was there with me. She knew the place, she wanted to kill them all and I kept her from it. She could’ve decided to go back and finish the job as soon as I left. How could I be so stupid to let her out of my eyes in the first place. I don’t want to believe this. I really don’t. But what choice do I have, when it is the only plausible explanation? “You’re right. Molly probably did this.” I whisper. “She is too far gone already. She doesn’t know what she’s doing…”

“But you also have a point. Why would they return if they knew the location wasn’t safe anymore? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yes…” I say slowly. “Why would they return?”

_Because they didn’t leave in the first place._ A tiny voice whispers behind my brow. I decide to consider that thought, completely forgetting my previous decision concerning voices in my head. Don’t look at me like that. Sometimes they have good ideas. “Maybe they didn’t have anywhere else to go, or they had something at the house they needed. They could’ve left the house just to hide out of sight and return as soon as I left. Or maybe it was just a few of them, we still don’t know the exact number of the victims. It could be only a hand full that went back.”

“We tried to keep the press out of it but it was too late. Someone already talked to them.” Murphy frowns. “The Alliance tries to keep all of this out of the news but it’s not easy with the internet.”

“I have to find Molly and keep her from doing anything like this again. This has escalated far too quickly. She is out of control.” My tone of voice is determined.

I don’t even know where to look for Molly but one thing is sure. I can’t sit here and wait for her to attack another one of these meetings. I need to find her, talk her out of this and after that I have to deal with Mab. Maybe I can change her mind about the approach concerning these rogue Faeries. It’s possible that she reconsiders if she learns about the damage this could do to the whole Winter Court. And that’s not even considering the danger of exposing the whole supernatural world to the humans by sheer carelessness.

Murphy sighs.

_Yes, you are probably the only one who can deal with this. But are you sure you feel up to it? You still look pretty tired. I could call the Alliance. Maybe a nice backrub would help? _Says the Murphy in my head. I blink to chase away the thought. What is happening to my brain? I can’t even concentrate for a few minutes.

“That’s a dumb idea, Harry, and you know it. You look like shit and you are the last one who should deal with this.” Says the real Murphy, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “We should call the Alliance. Maybe Marcone can help.” Damn that’s a horrifying thought…

I let out a loud snort and shake my head. “Good one, Murph. They won’t be able to convince Molly or Mab. If you want to help make sure nothing of this comes to light. We have enough problems already without having to deal with the humans finding out about the supernatural world.”

Her nod is grim. “I’ll try. But promise me to be careful. I have a feeling that they won’t be easy to convince.”

I snort. “You’re probably right with this.”

A knock sounds from the door.

We exchange a confused look.

“Maybe Thomas?” Murphy asks.

Until this second I honestly forgot about Thomas completely. We hurry to our feet and I’m the first one at the door.

It’s not Thomas.

I notice from the corner of my eye that Murphy pulled her gun even though she has it trained on the floor.

“Molly.” I say grim.

The Winter Lady grins at me. “Good morning to you too.”

I snort. “Tell me Molly, how was your morning? Had anything nice for breakfast? Murdered a few people?” It may sound like a joke, but my voice is dead serious. I can’t believe we are in a situation where I have to ask her this.

She doesn’t even blink at the accusation. There’s just a tiny little smile on her lips now. “Oh, you know how it is. The Winter never sleeps. That’s also why I’m here. Duty calls.”

“You are insane!” Murphy snaps from behind me. “You can’t think killing these people won’t have consequences!”

“Not for me at least.” Molly replies nonchalant. “They are Winter Sidhe. That means they belong to the Winter Court and fall into our jurisdiction. Your human agencies can’t do anything about it. It’s not as if they were human.”

Murphy stares at her stunned.

Of course the logic behind this can’t be denied. Every member of the Winter Court has to act within the Winter law and if that’s not the case its Mab’s job to decide what should happen with them. I don’t like it and I certainly don’t support the idea that murder should be the solution for anything, but strictly speaking I can’t do anything about it.

Molly looks at me again. “So, are you ready to go? We still have a lot of problems to solve.”

“Harry…” Murphy begins but she stops when she sees the look on my face.

“I won’t kill anyone, Molly.” I say.

The Winter Lady smirks. “We’ll see about that.”

“Harry you can’t be _serious_.” Murphy grabs my arm. “Think about this!”

I turn to her. “I don’t have a choice.” I get out. “And I mean _literally _no choice here.” The Winter Knight is eager to follow Molly’s orders and I am not able to fight him at the moment.

Her hand drops from my arm. “Tell me how to help.”

I sigh. I know she won’t like what I have to say next. “Stay with Maggie.”

To my utter surprise she just nods. “Please don’t do anything stupid.”

Molly bursts into uncontrolled laughter.

Murphy and I turn to stare at her. Tears stream down her face and she takes deep breaths to control herself. It takes her at least two minutes to do so.

“Oh you should have seen your faces…” she gasps. “Harry and not doing anything stupid? Hell freezes over before that.”

“Don’t be so nasty.” I snap at her. “You set the bar pretty low with your own actions.”

The grin doesn’t vanish from her face. “Come one, I don’t have all day.”

She turns around and steps onto the sidewalk ignoring the dangerous layer of ice there completely. The air outside is still freezing but the Winter Knight keeps me from shivering.

I get my duster and staff from inside the house and exchange one last look with Murphy. The finality with which she closes the door behind me echoes loudly in the cold morning air. I know she doesn’t approve of my approach but she has no choice in the matter. It’s not as if she could do anything to keep the Winter Knight and the Winter Lady in check.

I take a deep breath and turn to Molly. “Lead the way.”

Molly’s grin is icy. “Let’s go for a drink.”

“It’s 9 am.”

“Your point?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think this is now officially an AU, after Peace Talks and Battle Ground have been published. Great books. I laughed and cried a lot.


End file.
